Happily Ever After?
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: Anri came to Izaya for advice on how to control Saika. Instead, she has to make a payment that she really does not want to do. Marry Izaya, OR kill your only two friends. Izaya/Anri, rating may change to M if I feel like it.
1. Chapter one

A couple of things.

1. I changed my name. It sounds less cheesy now. Heh.

2. I won't be continuing Future in my Hands, and Fly Away Now. Unless I get reviews, and hatemail that is. I don't exactly like people who PM me stating that a certain character of mine is a mary sue. Seriously, if you have the balls to do that much, at least review it. Just a piece of advice. (What I find really ironic is that the person who PM'd me had a fic with a mary-sue OC. Heh.)

Anyway, about this fanfic of mine. First of all, I started this back in like, June, so that might be why the writing in the first half is weird. I tried to re-type it, but it actually looked pretty good for something I typed over seven months ago! I've got the basic plot thought out, and I'm thinking about doing a time-skip next chapter. (A one year type skip, though.) This fanfic won't be true to canon, by the way. But then again, eighty% of fanfics aren't really true to canon so I don't feel alone in doing this after all.

Anri/Izaya seem more canon to me then Anri/Shizuo, somehow. I love both pairings equally, however. I just find Anri/Izaya to be more... devious and sexy, really. Anri/Shizuo's more sweet and fluffy.

I'm beta'ing this myself, by the way. So alert me to any mistakes I make. Oh, and I'm thinking about doing a half-assed smut scene. (Emphasis on the _'half-assed'_ part.) Should I attempt it?

By the way, it's really hard to type Anri's character after all this time. Ahahaha.

Oh, and the chapters title is based on a song. No Logic by Luka. (A Vocaloid. You can find the song on YouTube.) It just seemed to _click_ with the first chapter, really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter one**

_**I can be imperfect, and imperfect I'll stay... **_

Spinning around from looking out the window, Izaya smiled at his visitor. Not a genuine smile mind you, but as close of a smile as he could muster up. "What brings you here to my office, Anri-Chan?"

Twitching her fingers around, Anri looked up from looking at her shoes and looked Izaya in the eye, hoping that she wasn't wearing an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "U-Um, I heard that you know everything that happens in Ikebukuro, correct?"

"Not just Ikeburukuro, but all of Japan, Anri-Chan." Izaya corrected, using a girlish voice. "Though, I do know some things outside of Japan. I mostly learn that stuff from the news, however. Mostly poorly written fake gossip and that."

Shifting around, Anri continued to play with her fingers. Though, she wouldn't look away from Izaya's eyes. "What I came here for is… that I want to control Saika. I want to protect my only two friends… but I'm sure that one day I may go berserk and start killing everything in my path."

"Kida-Chan and Mikado-Chan right? I know those two! You could say I'm one of Mikado's best friends." Izaya put his hands on his desk, now smirking. He liked where this was going.

"…" Anri knew that Izaya often went off topic with his crazy comments at times, so she continued where she left off. "Anyway, do you know anyone who could help me, Izaya-San?"

Still smirking, Izaya spun around in his chair while laughing his head off. Anri flinched at the sudden outburst from Izaya. "Hehehehehe… Anri-Chan, what if I told you I do know someone who can help you?"

"Huh? You do? Who, exactly?" Anri piped up suddenly, she was hoping that Izaya knew someone that could help her control her powers, but she really wanted someone who wasn't at all like Izaya himself.

Getting up from his chair, Izaya walked up to Anri until he was in her face. "What if I told you that he's right here in this room, Anri-Chan?" Well, her hope for him not knowing anything about Saika, other than the person who could help her control Saika.

That still took Anri off guard, in more ways than one. That someone was Izaya himself? And why was he so close to her face? "U-Um, are you joking, Izaya-San?"

"My, my. What makes you think I'm joking? After all, I do love my history! Swords are the most interesting things next to dullahans and valkeries!" Izaya said, in a singsong like voice.

Looking away from Izaya's face, Anri really couldn't believe in dullahans or even valkeries. Then again, Celty-San was headless, but she was often called the _'headless reaper'_ or _'the black biker'_, not a dullahan! "Are you saying that you want to help me or not?" Anri said, lowering her head again, and looking at her shoes.

"Is that a bit of attitude there, Anri-Chan? I'm greatly insulted! I never asked you to dislike me!" Izaya didn't stop smiling though, which made Anri feel uneasy. "By the way, did you eat strawberries recently?"

There he goes, going off topic again. This time, Anri decided to reply to his strawberry comment, he'd likely . "I ate strawberry shortcake. Why bring that up?"

"I forgot to tell my housewife to get those while she's out shopping! Oops! I love strawberries, in case you didn't guess yet, Anri-Chan." Izaya said, smiling.

Looking up again, Anri looked confused. _His housewife_… since when did Izaya have a housewife? "Izaya-San, you have a housewife?"

"Why, yes I do. Her name is Namie, and she's a pain to deal with. I have to fix everything that she messes up!" Izaya seem agitated now. It seemed like he didn't exactly like this _'Namie'_, or just couldn't get along. "As I was saying before, I can help you, but for a price. I don't accept stuff unless someone pays me, after all!"

"I don't have much money, Izaya-San." Anri said, hoping that she didn't have to pay or anything like that. Her relatives were already paying for her apartment, and that. She didn't exactly want to beg for money, or anything extreme.

"I know, most high school students without parents don't, after all!" Izaya happily said, looking devious. "I do have a price in mind, but you may or may not like it, Anri-Chan."

Anri looked away again, and took a deep breath. "What's your price, Izaya-San?" Anri really hoped that anything but… her _pride_was the price. She took back the money comment; it was looking a lot nicer then what Izaya very likely had in mind.

"I want you," Bracing for the possible answer that Izaya could possibly give, Anri shut her eyes tightly. "to become my future wife!"

'_E-Eh?'_Anri was confused now. Izaya wanted her, Sonohara Anri, to become his wife, for the price of controlling her power? Izaya sure did confuse Anri. "W-W-What?" Anri finally stuttered out after a minute had passed.

"Are you hard of hearing, Anri-Chan? I want you to become my wife, when you're eighteen of course!" Izaya said, smiling all the more. Only this time, it was less devious, and more genuine. For him anyway.

"W-Why me though? I-I thought you hated me, o-or you had no interest in me…" Anri really only met Izaya three times. Once when Mikado saved her from these bullies, but well, Izaya helped her then. Another time when Celty came to see Mikado. And finally when she and Izaya fought. He didn't seem to show an interest in her until their little fight, but even then he seemed bored.

"Are you kidding me? I've always liked you!" Now was the time to blush, and Anri sure was blushing. Her entire face was red at Izaya's comment. "Then again, I like all humans. But you're a special case, Anri-Chan. With Saika, and me becoming a valkeries we'll be an indestructible couple! What do you say, Anri-Chan, will you become my wife?" Izaya didn't break out into an insane laughter, which was what Anri was expecting. He really was serious about all of this.

Anri really had to think about all of this, but at this point she really didn't have a choice. Unless she wanted to become berserk and kill her friends one day, which she was really afraid she might do one day. Sighing, Anri muttered out her answer. "I-I'll become your wife, Izaya-San." All the while, she was really embarrassed to accept this… price from someone she barely knew.

"Your sixteen right now, right? Then you'll be eighteen in less than two years, right Anri-Chan?" Izaya asked, walking back to his chair. "Oh by the way, you can call me Izaya from now on!"

Confused, Anri raised her eyebrow. "U-Um, yeah. I'll be eighteen within a few years, Izaya."

"Okay then! Just wondering, Anri!" Izaya said, spinning around in his chair. Anri really wondered what her life was turning into.


	2. Chapter two

I've been busy, again. I mostly worked on this chapter while I was out of school for two days. I hate blizzards, but I love snow days. (Apparently this is Illinois 3rd largest snow fall. Heh.) I cought up on a ton of movies that my firneds have been reccomending to me for awhile now.

This is a time skip, yeah, but I think I handled it well. Izaya really wouldn't change within a year, same with Anri. (Or at least I don't think they would. But I might be wrong. I'm still on like, the 4th light novel.)

The chapters subtitle is a really, really good song sung by a Vocaloid, Gumi, but written by one of my forever favourite song writers: Hachi. He's brilliant with lyrics, really. Panda Hero is almost as good as Matryoshka, which everyone should listen to. It actually kind of fits Izaya, there's even fanart for it on Pixiv. Waiting for the Panda HeroxDurarara! fanart now, Pixiv...

Ah, I'm rambling again... Oops. I usually get like this with Vocaloid.

Oh, and again, I beta'd this myself. Feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll try and correct them myself!~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Durarara! nor any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter two**

_If you find yourself troubled, call for them,  
On the field enclosed by electric towers  
A black-and-white hero of unclear morals,  
A metal bat in their left hand_

_-Panda Hero, GUMI, produced by Hachi  
_

**-One year later-**

Anri sighed as she was walking to her so called _'home'_. Really, it was Izaya's apartment. She didn't exactly mind _living_with him now, since he provided her with company, but she missed her quiet old apartment that was a bit closer to school. Izaya had offered for Anri to move in with him a couple of months ago, explaining that it'd _tighten_their relationship, Anri couldn't reject his offer. He was paying for everything, even Anri's schooling, all out of his own pocket.

Taking out her keys, Anri opened the door, not expecting Izaya to be there as usual. And, as she expected, he wasn't. He normally worked late, so late that sometimes he wouldn't come home until twelve o'clock at night. During this time, Anri had picked up cooking for once. She normally ordered take-out or something else that was full of calories, but Izaya had given her the thumbs up for her to be cooking. Literally, he gave her a _'thumbs up'_.

Anri decided to make beef stew, since it was a bit chilly outside. For September anyway. As she got out all the ingredients, Anri's cell phone vibrated. Taking it out of her skirts pocket, Anri flipped it open. _'Eh? A text message from Izaya?'_

'_I'll be home a bit earlier than usual tonight, Anri! What're you making tonight for me?'_

Anri texted back a reply, trying not to smile. She couldn't help it; at least Izaya liked her cooking. At times she ruined things like chocolate chip cookies, and spaghetti. But Izaya still ate her cooking, even if she at times did not.

'_Beef stew. I just hope that it comes out okay, I've never made it before after all.'_

A few minutes later, Anri's cell phone vibrated again.

'_I'm sure it will. Your cooking is the best, Anri!~'_

Now Anri smiled. She had no idea why Izaya was being so nice to her in the first place, maybe because he was coming home early for once, so he wasn't grumpy and stomping around like a little kid.

'_Thank you, Izaya. Um, can I get back to cooking now?'_

Putting her cell phone away, Anri finally got back to cooking. After a few mishaps with draining, and cutting up a simple onion, Anri thought that the beef stew was coming out great. After an hour had passed, Izaya came home, he skipped to Anri, and peered over her shoulder.

"This smells great, Anri!" Izaya said, now stepping to Anri's side as she was cutting up various vegetables.

"Thank you, _again_, Izaya." Anri said, as she concentrated on cutting up a carrot. She still wasn't the best at handling cutting with a knife. She can cut up a door with a sword, but a knife was an entirely different question.

"Just be careful with that knife, Anri! I don't want to see blood all over the counter and floor again." Izaya said, remembering when Anri cut herself while slicing up fruits for a fruit salad. "But it seems like your getting somewhat better at cutting up food."

"I am getting better, I have to admit. But that happened awhile ago, when I first started cooing." Anri said, putting the sliced up carrots into the pot. "By the way, dinner should be done within half an hour, Izaya."

"I can't wait!" Izaya said, squirming a little.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

"Anri, this is really good!" Izaya said, eating really quickly. He usually did this with Anri's cooking. At times, Anri couldn't tell if he liked it or disliked it because he ate so fast. But she was guessing he liked it, he usually got seconds.

"Um, thanks." Anri said making a mental note that she can indeed make beef stew. Even she liked what she did, for once. "Izaya, uhh, you'll get a stomach ache at the rate your eating."

Izaya took another big spoonful of stew, and answered Anri. "I don't get stomach aches. I have an iron stomach after all!"

Sighing, Anri continued to eat her stew. She soon learned that after moving in with Izaya, he was worse than an eleven year old kid. She got used to his wacked up personality after awhile, somehow.

"Hey, hey, Anri. You turn seventeen this year, right?" Izaya said, taking another spoonful of stew.

"Um, yeah. Why're you asking me this? I thought that you already knew this, Izaya." Anri said, confused.

"Just double checking, that's all! By the way, what month do you want to get married on?" Izaya asked, getting another bowl of stew.

Anri hadn't really thought about it. Not that she really cared much, anyway. "I guess December. Just because it's a romantic month and all."

"I agree, Anri! December is much more romantic then February is! Do you want out wedding to be on Christmas then?" Izaya asked, taking another spoon full of stew. Anri was wondering when Izaya was going to complain that he had a stomach ache.

"Okay." Anri suddenly thought of something, who were going to be the guests at their wedding? She hoped that Izaya wasn't going to invite Mikado and Kida, she'd never live it down if they saw her marrying Izaya. "Um, Izaya, who're you inviting to our wedding?"

"People that I know. I may or may not invite Shizuo, he'd make things exciting, but he could quickly make a mess of things. Celty and Shinra are for sure coming, and a few yakuza bosses said they'd come." Anri almost dropped her spoon into her bowl. Izaya was inviting yakuza bosses to their wedding? She knew that he had connections to various bosses, but inviting them to their wedding? How crazy could he be? "Don't worry, I won't invite Mikado-Kun, and Misaomi-Kun. I'd like to try and keep it a secret from them. Who knows what they'd do to me if they knew I was marrying you!"

"Truthfully, I didn't want Mikado-Kun or Kida-Kun to know about this either. But, um, why do you want to invite Heiwajima-San, Izaya? Doesn't he hate you?" Anri said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I figured that Celty could control his urges, or finally realize that he cannot get married while I can. Oh wait, that'd just make him even madder!" Izaya leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin. "I guess that was a bad idea to bring up. He'd just make a mess of things, like I mentioned before. He could end up killing a yakuza boss anyway! I don't want that happening!"

Anri almost laughed, the image of a very mad Shizuo killing yakuza bosses was just way too funny. Anri settled on smiling instead of laughing. "You mean that wouldn't be entertaining, Izaya?"

"Oh no, it would be entertaining, but I don't want to go to a funeral. They're always boring, and not… fun!" Izaya said, tilting his chair back and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Um, Izaya, I think boring_ literally _means not having fun." Anri said as she corrected Izaya, and was really confused. Anri was used to Izaya's childish behavior, but this was going between weird and ridiculous.

"Oh, I know that. I'm just trying to be funny." Izaya's face turned red anyway. "A-Anyway, do you want to invite anyone, Anri?"

"I have no idea, really. I'd like a small wedding anyway." Anri said, smiling again.

"That's fine with-_urg_!" Izaya suddenly turned pale, and ran to the bathroom. Hearing gagging sounds in the bathroom, Anri got up out of her seat and walked to the bathroom, to find Izaya throwing up.

"I told you to eat more slowly, Izaya."

* * *

**Dattebayo Devon:** Thank you!~

I don't know much about marriage rules in Japan, but I do know that in some states you need permission if your going to marry at 16-17. I also read somewhere that Shiki is Anri's guardian in the novels. (I was really surprised when I read that, to be honest.) Shii's on good terms with Izaya, so he'd likely let him marry her. (I'm going by my rules, so I might be wrong on this.)


	3. Chapter three

Sorry, again. I'm busy lately, between getting 3 detentions for calling someone an idiot, to my real life problems I haven't had time to actually sit down and write this chapter. I actually think that this is the best chapter so far, despite being rushed. I just like the idea that Izaya gets _really_ flirty when he's drunk. Heh.

This chapters song was inspired by Star Drivers opening, which I love. I actually think the opening song is very good. Despite Star Driver being really, really, _REALLY_ crazy. _Kiraboshi!~_

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter three**

_My arms weren't able to hug the you of yesterday_  
_And my lips won't be able to kiss the you of tomorrow_  
**_-Aqua Timez, Gravity Ø_**

The next day, Anri spent the entire day taking care of Izaya. Somehow, he got food poisoning. Though, she didn't know if it was food poisoning or something entirely different. Izaya didn't come out when she asked him if he ate anything bad recently, he just groaned in pain.

"Izaya, do you want me to make you some tea? Or will that come up too?" Anri asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen. Izaya was lying down on the couch, watching some cartoon on TV.

"I'd rather have crackers. I'll just throw tea up too, I think." Izaya replied, groaning in pain again.

"Um, Izaya, now that you're actually talking again, can you tell me what's wrong with you?" Anri asked, giving Izaya his crackers.

Sitting up Izaya munched on a cracker as he answered Anri's question. "Ah, I think I have the stomach flu. This yakuza member I spoke with the other day looked like he had it. I must've gotten it from him. I'm getting a little bit better, so don't worry Anri!"

Looking shocked, Anri brought her hand up to her mouth. "Um, Izaya, you should be more careful with the people you hang out with. You never know if they're sick or not. "

Munching on another cracker, Izaya scrunched up his face. "I can't tell if they're all sick or not! Some people are really good at hiding that they're sick!" Izaya threw his hands into the air.

Anri almost sighed, almost, but she kept it in. Instead, she decided to change the subject, at least she got a somewhat straight answer out of Izaya. That was rare from Izaya; he usually gave the weirdest answers ever. "U-Um, Izaya-"

Izaya cut off Anri before she could even finish her sentence. "Anri, I never noticed this before, but you have really pretty eyes!"

Surprised Anri twitched a little, her face becoming really red. Izaya _never_ complemented Anri, she _never, __**ever**_thought he would really complement her, and he just did. Anri had no idea what to say, she ended up just turning her head while her never-ending blush continued to get even redder.

"Anri, your face is cute when you're blushing." Izaya teased, his mouth forming into a devious smile as he ate another cracker.

Now Anri was blushing even more. She turned her head back around; it was really no use hiding it from Izaya anyway. "T-T-Thank y-y-you I-I-Izaya." Anri really wished that she wasn't stuttering, but she couldn't exactly help it. Force of habit when she was extremely embarrassed and all.

"Hey, Anri, how about we go on a date once I'm all better!" Izaya piped up, eating a cracker like a squirrel.

Anri made a tiny squeaking sound, and quickly covered her mouth. Anri's entire face was blood red, and she adverted her eyes off of Izaya. Uncovering her mouth after a minute of thinking, Anri gave Izaya an answer. "O-Okay."

Somehow, Anri knew that she'd regret this choice, but she didn't want to upset Izaya.

* * *

The restaurant was fancy enough that was for sure. The table clothes looked to be made of real silk; the only _real_ light source was candles, and the chairs looked _really_ comfy. Anri looked at her dress and blushed slightly; Izaya had given her some, _okay a lot_, of money so she could buy herself a nice dress. She only had casual clothes, and the only decent thing she had was a white dress shirt with a blue flower patterned skirt.

Her dress was dark red, went all the way down to her feet, and it had a slight rose pattern to it. She fell in love with it when she first tried it on. Izaya said that red suited her, and now Anri saw why. It brought out her pale skin and black hair well. Anri had gotten herself contacts, just for this night however. She didn't like how contacts felt in her eyes, but she admitted that she looked a lot better without them.

Izaya was just in a plain tuxedo, smiling like he always does. "Anri, how do you like the restaurant that I picked out?" Izaya had this weird glint in his eyes as he said this. He looked like he was hiding something, for some reason.

"U-Um, I like it. It's really pretty." Anri said, her cheeks turning a tint of red. Izaya had his arm around her waist; he was as casual as ever doing this though.

After what felt like an eternity, Anri and Izaya finally arrived at their table. Anri was starting to feel light headed, she almost collapsed from embarrassment. Everyone was looking at her and Izaya.

"Ah, I guess we're the most perfect couple after all! Everyone's looking at us, Anri." Izaya looked around the restaurant, and waved his hand at everyone.

"U-Um, Izaya, what do you want? I'm thinking about ordering p-pasta." Anri said, changing the subject before she really _did_ pass out from embarrassment. The menu was really fancy, with a bunch of stuff she's never heard of before, but she did know about pasta.

"Hmmm, maybe pasta too, and some wine." Izaya said, not even bothering to look at the menu. It's useless since he's already been to the restaurant before. "The chocolate cake here is to die for, Anri! Though, they give you enough so you can share it with another person."

Anri hid her already reddening face under her menu. "U-Um, o-okay, y-y-you can order that too I-Izaya."

Izaya didn't talk until the waiter came over. Anri and Izaya were waiting for their food, but they weren't talking. Anri felt like this was the most awkward date ever. Anri sighed, and poked her head from the menu and broke the ten minute long silence. "I-I've been wondering I-Izaya, why d-did you t-take me out on a d-d-date?"

Izaya looked slightly surprised at Anri's question, but his face returned to normal after a few seconds. "I just find it weird that we're getting married, and yet we haven't been out on a single date yet." Anri was a bit taken back at how calm Izaya seemed.

"O-Oh. I guess it is kind of weird." Anri didn't exactly mind that they hadn't been out on a date, until now that is.

"I _still_ think it's cute when you blush Anri." Izaya said, wiping away the content look on his face and replacing it with a smirk.

Anri made a squeaking sound, and hid her head in the menu until their food came. Anri started to munch on a bread stick when she saw that Izaya was giving her a weird look. Was he blushing? "W-What? I-Is there something on my face?"

"Nope, just wondering why you're eating so weirdly." Izaya said, eating his pasta really fast. Anri saw that he slightly turned his head so she couldn't get a good look at Izaya's face as he was eating.

"O-Oh, I-I'm just n-nervous, that's a-all." Anri said, picking up her fork and finally eating her pasta. It tasted really good, though it was a bit cold from her delaying eating it.

"That's common on first dates, you'll get over it Anri!" Izaya said, looking up. For once he had a smile on his face, a genuine smile. Anri's face started to get red, besides his constant smirking and teasing, he was really handsome. She never noticed it before.

"U-Uhm, I g-guess your r-right I-Izaya, I'll get over it." Anri said, as she finally stopped staring at Izaya. Anri noticed that Izaya's wine glass was already half-empty, she just hoped that he wasn't a bad drunk.

"Anri… uh… you got something on your face." Izaya said, leaning over the table, but instead of using a napkin Izaya used his tongue instead. Anri almost wanted to slap Izaya for doing that, but instead she kept that urge under control. She instead turned a red that was brighter than her dress.

"I-I-Izaya, I-I-I could've g-gotten t-that m-myself." Anri stuttered out after a few minutes passed, and she finally regained _some_ control.

"It's much more fun licking stuff then doing it yourself!" Izaya said, taking a swig of his wine and finishing it off. "Besides, you liked it anyway. Your entire face is bright red after all, Anri."

Anri adverted her eyes from Izaya, and continued to eat her pasta. Izaya got annoyed at Anri's sudden silence again; he poked her on the head. **Hard**. Anri stopped eating and looked at Izaya, rubbing her head in the process. "W-What did you do t-that-"Anri started to say, but was cut off by Izaya's sudden kiss.

_Anri made a mental note inside her head; Izaya gets really flirty when he drinks._

* * *

Thank you for all tha favourites guys! They really make me happy.

Asuka Nakamura: Hahaha, I've been a fan of this pairing since the final episode. I like really messed up pairings, I'm weird like that. Izaya's _ALWAYS_ like a little kid inside my head, which is sort of canon I guess. He _does_ watch cartoons, but I can't remember the episode where he actually does proove he watches 'em. Thank you for the reply!~


	4. Chapter four

... Yeah, I suck. I've been busy lately, _you could say_. But really, I've been lazy. Heh. I got caught up in Photo Shopping stuff again, and totally forgot about writing. I like PhotoShopping, what can I say?

I'm not exactly used to writing Akabayashi, so um yeah, if I messed up on him then please forgive me! He never exactly puts a honorific after Izaya's name, in fact he just calls him 'that informant guy' so I opted and had him call Izaya by his last name. And yes, Akabayashi's Anri's legal guardian. This is a slight novel spoiler, but it isn't that big so...

I've also been listening to Panty & Stockings rave soundtrack. Yes, Panty & Stocking had a rave. Don't ask me WHY Gainax did it, because I have no idea why. It's Gainax, what else needs to be explained?

* * *

_Real is good? Must be so; no turning back the flow _  
_I hesitate away, I'm getting frightened _  
_Montblancs are sugar and sweet, _  
_And keeping on bare feet, I want to have a taste, indulge and freely eat_  
_**Coward Montblanc-GUMI-producer DECO*27**_

When Anri's brain registered the kiss, she quickly pulled Izaya off of her, and stormed off into the girl's bathroom. Anri gathered up the courage to look at herself in the mirror, and she realized that her entire face was red. Not like it was weird, she did just have her first kiss ever, by someone who was very likely drunk.

Anri knew that she'd eventually have to kiss Izaya, but she wished that it was a plain kiss. Not a surprise kiss with a drunk Izaya. Anri wanted to smack herself in the head for being such a huge idiot. She should've turned her head away at the last moment, but she didn't.

Slowly bringing up her hand to her lips, Anri touched them softly. She had to admit, Izaya was at least cute and handsome. And she was pretty sure he was blushing as hard as her, maybe because he was drunk, but at least she wasn't the only one whose face was red. Anri was a bit worried about how the people around her were reacting, but she didn't notice their reactions at all.

After a few more minutes in the bathroom, Anri finally calmed down enough that she went back to Izaya. Izaya wasn't really shocked o see Anri, either way he jumped up and hugged her, and missed Anri again. Anri's face turned red again, but she didn't push him off of her, and ran away this time. She did keep her teeth clenched tight, however.

"Anriiiii, I missed you!" Izaya said, as he stopped kissing her. "You're red again, you know!" Izaya poked Anri's nose as he smirked, it was more of a playful smirk though.

Anri's face turned even redder. Grabbing Izaya's arm, she dragged him out of the restaurant and waited for a cap or _something_to come. All the while, Anri had to listen to Izaya's drunken babbling; she eventually turned her back on him. He went on and on about how cars are pretty to how pretty the stars were.

"Anrriiii, have I told you that you're really pretty?" Izaya asked, with a serious like tone in his voice.

Anri blinked, and turned around. Izaya's face was slightly red, and Anri for once felt like Izaya was being _honest_. Blushing a little herself, Anri didn't answer Izaya's question. Her body language was enough as it was right now.

The taxi ride was filled with silence, Izaya ended up falling asleep. Anri poked Izaya until he woke up since they were close to Izaya's apartment; she ended up only getting another hug. Anri had hoped that Izaya would've been a bit less drunk if he slept some, but apparently he wasn't.

Helping Izaya out of the taxi was troubling, since he was still half asleep. Anri had to help Izaya up the stairs, which was more of a pain then it seemed like, Izaya was rambling on and on how pretty Anri was in her dress. Taking out the apartments keys, Anri quickly opened the door and pushed Izaya inside. _Literally _pushed him inside, he was off in wonderland again.

'_Could my day get even weirder then it already is?'_Anri wondered, as she locked the door. Glancing at Izaya, she finally noticed that he wasn't in the living room anymore. Taking off her shoes, Anri ran to his bedroom, and saw that Izaya was sleeping on his bed.

Sighing, Anri dragged herself to change into her pajamas and fell asleep right away. The entire day just tired her out quickly.

A few days after their so called _disaster date_, Anri came '_home'_and instantly dropped her school bag on the floor, her eyes and mouth wide. "A-Akabayashi-San?"

Turning his head around, Akabayashi raised an eyebrow at Anri. He wasn't expecting her home so soon! "Hi Anri-Chan."

"U-Um, h-hi Akabayashi-San." Anri said, wondering why Akabayashi was in Izaya's apartment, and talking to him never less.

"Anrrriii! Welcome home darling!" Izaya shouted, getting up from the couch and running to Anri giving her a quick kiss and a hug. Blushing, Anri hugged Izaya back, now wondering why he was being so friendly with her.

"U-Um, Izaya, why's Akabayashi-San here?" Anri asked, after Izaya stopped hugging her. He still had his hand around her hip, and smiling playfully.

"Oh, I invited him here to talk about our marriage plans. I thought I told you about it, but I guess I didn't. Sorry!" Izaya said, rubbing his head.

"I-I guess it's alright. I haven't seen Akabayashi-San in forever after all." Anri said, bowing. She almost lost her balance thanks to Izaya's arm being around her waist, though.

"Anri-Chan, are you really alright getting married at your age? You can wait until later in life after all." Akabayashi asked, glaring at Izaya.

"Oh, um… yeah! I-I'm mature enough, or at least that's what Izaya says!" Anri said, smiling the best that she could. She found that it was hard to lie to someone like Akabayashi.

Sighing, Akabayashi rubbed his head, and continued to glare at Izaya."If you don't keep your eyes on her at all times Orihara, then I'll make sure that your head is put on display at Tokyo Tower."

Izaya found it was hard to keep up his usual smiling face he plastered on. "Okay, Akabayashi-San!"

"U-Um, Akabayashi-San, do you want some tea?" Anri asked, trying to change the subject.

"… Okay." Akabayashi said.

Walking towards the kitchen, Anri worked fast. She _really_hoped that Izaya and Akabayashi weren't killing each other. After fifteen minutes of running around in the kitchen, Anri came out with three cups of tea, and a small plate of cookies that she made a few days earlier. To her relief, Izaya and Akabayashi were having a… somewhat friendly chat. Note the _somewhat_, they still had this dark aura around them.

"Ah! Anri-Chan's famous cookies!" Izaya said, clapping his hands together. When Anri sat the plate down, Izaya grabbed three cookies and started to stuff them in his face. Both Anri and Akabayashi were looking at Izaya strangely, though Anri was used to Izaya's childish behavior.

"… I didn't know you knew how to bake, Anri-Chan." Akabayashi said, taking a bite of Anri's cookie.

"I took it up. Izaya's useless at cooking, and I was tired of take-out every night for dinner." Anri said, taking a sip of tea.

"Thmese ahre rhealhly ghood, Aghnri-Chahn!" Izaya said, with a mouthful of cookies in his mouth.

Laughing, Anri took a bite of a cookie herself. "Thank you, Izaya!"

Akabayashi was shocked at how… happy Anri seemed with Izaya. "I have to admit Anri-Chan, you do seem happy with Orihara. If you really do want to marry him, then you have my permission."

Smiling, Anri gave Izaya a quick glance. He was stuffing his face full of her cookies, but she could tell he was smirking. "Thwank yhou, Ahkahbahyashai-Sahn."

Sighing, Akabayashi shot Izaya a quick glare. "Orihara, **please**, don't speak with your mouth full."

* * *

Wow, so many reveiws/favourites/ect! Thanks guys! Sorry I'm so late. Please, please forgive me!

**lunadelmar:** Thank you so much!~

**Muffin:** I _WAS _thinking about touching controling Saika in the second chapter, but uhhh... It just didn't fir in no matter how much I tried. Basically, Anri takes these weird pills that Izaya gives her, and it controls Saika for her. Sounds _REALLY_ lame, I know, but everything else I thought of sounded even weirder. Oh, and thank you!~

**Asuka Nakamura:** Oh man, he's weirder then I originally thought. I mean, if he likes... yeah, I'm not even going to type it. I haven't seen that anime, so I wouldn't know if it's really aimed for kids or adults. Thank you again, by the way!~

**LarkasBlessing122291:** To be honest, I _would_ mind. I don't take too kindly to people who're drunk, and total weirdos. BUT THAT'S JUST ME. I'm weird myself. I always pair up the weirdest ships, and I _still_ don't get it. Thanks, by the way!~


End file.
